Zapatillas de Pasión
by Sonya-chan
Summary: Pss, Se trata de que sakura es una bailarina de ballet y sasuke se enamora al verla bailar.Es un SasuxSakuxIta. Pero mas SasuSaku. Entren y lean plss...XD.
1. Chapter 1

Ke onda!!!

Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste.

Es un SasuSaku y un poco de ItaSaku

Sera narrado en tercera persona la mayoría (yo les digo cuando lo narre saku o sasu)

Ahhh, se me olvidaba, supongo que todos saben cómo son los personajes de Naruto así que no los describiré y la ropa se las dejo a su imaginación.

.

.

.

.

-Estás segura-pregunto una de sus compañeras

-Si-…-Me quedare a ensayar más tiempo-Dijo sakura

-Ok , pero te vas a perder la fiesta, ahí tu, bye Saku-Dijo sin importarle

-Bye Ino-Sakura –Bien es mejor que comience aun no es perfecto-

Sakura es la bailarina principal de la Compañía Internacional de Ballet (CIB).

Hera conocida mundialmente por muchas personas por su estilo único de danza. Muchas personas la comparaban con un pájaro volando cuando la veían bailar, sus movimientos eran libres y frescos como el vuelo de un ave.

Después de cada función que tenían los bailarines y bailarinas casi siempre se iban de fiesta. Pero Sakura siempre se quedaba a ensayar

Y así Sakura se puso a ensayar sin saber que era observada por unos profundos ojos negros

.

.

.

.

_Unas horas antes de la función_

-Vamos Sasuke-teme, no seas amargado-Dijo un hiperactivo rubio

-Hmn, no, dobe-Respondió cortante Sasuke

-Por favor, además hoy baila Ino, ándale, luego le digo que te de un autógrafo, siiiiii?-Dijo Naruto con una cara de idiota

-A mí que me interesa su autógrafo, y si te voy a acompañar solo para que dejes de molestar #¬¬- Respondió Sasuke

-Gracias Sasuke, sabía que no eras tan amargado TTwTT-Dijo Naruto

-Además, COMO ME PUEDO NEGAR SI ME LLEVAS AMMARRADO EN EL ASIENTO TRASERO DE ESTA CHATARRA-Dijo Sasuke, perdón GRITO intentando liberarse-"_Sabia que no debí enviar a Naruto a ese campamento de boyscaut en india, hmn!"-_Pensaba Sasuke-

-Jajajajajajaja-

Y así llegaron al teatro donde se presentaría el "CIB"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sé que esta algo corto pero depende de sus reviews seguiré escribiéndolo.

Espero que este primer capi. Le allá gustado

Me despido por ahora Sonya-chan


	2. Conociendonosenamoramiento

Holizz!!!

Al parecer si les ha gustado mi historia xke ya tengo 4 reviews. Les agradezco a:

Sakura-Stolzes Herz

Nekiitha

v1kyform

setsuna17

Enserio les agradezco sus lindos reviews.

Bueno este es el segundo capi. Espero que sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron Sasuke y Naruto, el teatro estaba completamente lleno y de no haber sido porque Naruto había comprado los boletos desde hace dos meses no hubieran podido ir. (Desde cuando Naruto es tan precavido?.)

Sasuke: no lo puedo creer, tan solo por un par de tutus y todo este lugar está lleno O_O-

Naruto: Si de seguro es por ver a la bailarina principal n.n-

Sasuke: Ino?-

Naruto: No mi bella Ino, desgraciadamente no es la bailarina principal, pero dicen que es sumamente hermosa *¬*

Sasuke: Hmn, cuidado que se te cae la baba, dobe, bueno ahora vamos a sentarnos-

Naruto: siiiii! nwn-

Después de unos minutos sentados empezó la función que se trataba del lago de los cisnes

Naruto: Oe! Teme, que no Itachi está también en el CIB-

Sasuke: Hmn, ya ves porque no quería ve….-

No termino la frase por que vio algo que lo dejo boquiabierto

Sasuke:"_es, es, es p-pre-preciosa, es como un ángel O////O"_

Naruto: Sasuke, Sasuke, oe! responde Sasuke, respon…-

Si también Naruto observo a donde Sasuke estaba viendo y se quedo anonadado por tal belleza, y no era para menos pues era nada más y nada menos que la bailarina principal del ballet "Haruno Sakura"

Se veía hermosa con ese traje:

.com/photo/1/46/62/grand_plie/1242340958558_

Esta es una parte de la obra

.net/2009/27_03_

Después de unas horas la función había terminado y había sido un éxito tanto que cuando termino todos se pusieron de pie para alabar a todos los bailarines y bailarinas en especial a Sakura.

Todo el mundo se estaba marchando pero Sasuke se había quedado en una parte escondido para que no lo fueran a sacar ya que ese teatro era privado.

Naruto: SASUKE!! EN DONDE ESTAS, SASUKE, SASUKE!!!-gritaba Naruto pues desde que termino la función Sasuke había desaparecido –hash, no lo vuelvo a invitar a ningún lugar, maldito teme, de seguro ya se fue-Se fue muy molesto a su "chatarra" como le había dicho Sasuke.

Sasuke: "_Qué bueno que no me vio además si hubiera sabido que pienso hacer me hubiera molestado de por vida, ahora"- _En donde están los camerinos- dijo Sasuke buscando los dichosos camerinos en donde de seguro se encontraba su próxima presa- "_Esa mujer debe ser mía sea como sea"-_

Sasuke se encontraba buscando en el ya "casi" vacio teatro hasta que escucho una música proveniente del escenario, así que decidió ir a ese lugar.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Sasuke al encontrarse a Sakura bailando (Busquen en youtube el video:

**Polina Seminova!!! **

Eimagínense a Sakura bailando).

Sasuke:"_Es…..perfecta"-_pensaba Sasuke mientras observaba a Sakura bailar tan perfectamente como ella misma

Sakura terminando de bailar, al sentirse observada volteo a ver al causante de eso y al voltear casi le da un paro cardiaco al encontrarse a el hombre que durante la función no dejaba de observarla, se sentía intimidada ante esa profunda mirada pero al mismo tiempo atraída, que solo pudo atinar a sonreír de la manera más hermosa que pudo.

Sasuke por su parte estaba tan embobado en esa hermosa sonrisa que solo se pudo presentar

Sasuke: s-Sasuke u-Uchiha n///n- Dijo Sasuke acercándose al escenario para poder estrechar su mano

Sakura: Sakura Haruno un placer-Dijo imitando a Sasuke

Al momento de tocar la mano del otro les recorrió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de cada uno y al ver sus ojos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento"_Que hermosa (so)"_

_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n _n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_

_Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado _

_De nuevo gracias a:_

Sakura-Stolzes Herz

Nekiitha

v1kyform

setsuna17

por sus reviews

Y de una vez les digo que seguiré con mi historia hasta el final porque no odio más que un fan fic incompleto

Bueno hasta pronto queridos lectores.

A es cierto Itachi es uno de los bailarines principales del CIB así que se estará mencionando mucho de el por qué él es la pareja de Sakura en el ballet, en este capi no se hablo tanto de el porque Itachi no participo en esta obra pero después espero adentrarlo más en la historia. Ahora si Sayonara!!!!

Sigan mandando reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!!!

Disclaimer-(Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y sin acepción son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.)

Lamento los errores que he cometido hasta ahora pero pronto los arreglare.

Capitulo 3.

.

.

.

.

_***_*_Flash Back_*_***_

_-Sakura, Sakura, hija, despierta que se te va a hacer tarde para el ensayo-Escuchaba decir a su madre algo apurada_

_-Mmmm, no quiero ir, no me gusta -Decía Sakura aun adormilada_

_-Hija, pero que dices, que no quieres ser igual que yo-Preguntaba su madre sollozando _

_Sakura al escuchar a su madre a punto de llorar, se sintió mal y solo pudo decirle-_

_-Ahhh-suspirando-está bien, qué más da bailar ballet-Dijo Sakura fingiendo felicidad, pues en verdad estaba muy triste porque a ella le hubiera gustado estudiar administración de empresas como su padre al que tanto admiraba_

_Su madre era la bailarina principal de la __Academia de Danza de Turin__, y como esa compañía de ballet se encontraba en Italia ellas tenían que estar allí y una más contenta que la otra puesto que la madre de Sakura, Rumiko Houran (nombre de soltera) la obligaba a tomar clases de ballet._

_El padre de Sakura Ryou Haruno era un empresario conocido mundialmente conocido por su astucia en los negocios. Hasta que un día por un conflicto democrático entre empresas mandaron a unos asesinos a mátalo. Y al día siguiente fueron a dar la noticia a la madre de Sakura. Sakura lo recordaba muy bien, el día en que vio a su madre llorar tanto, se prometió a si misma que haría todo lo posible por evitar que su madre llorara._

_Y desde ese día a bailado ballet solo para complacer a su madre, hasta convertirse en la bailarina principal del CIB en Japón…………._

_***_*_End Flash Back_*_* **_

-"_Aun no lo creo, que exista una persona así de bella como el"_ n//w//n-Pensaba Sakura sonrojada caminando hacia su casa

***_*_Flash Back_*_***

**-**_Que hermosa (so)-pensaron ambos_

_Se quedaron viéndose unos minutos hasta que Sakura cayó en la cuenta de algo ¿Acaso había dicho Uchiha?_

_-Oe!-OoO-Acaso dijiste Uchiha?-Pregunto Sakura algo sorprendida y al mismo tiempo confusa_

_-Ehh?, si, Sasuke Uchiha, porque lo preguntas?-Pregunto Sasuke con algo de curiosidad_

_-Bueno lo que pasa es que, mi compañero de presentaciones tiene el apellido que tu, se llama, Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi-_

_-Ah, bueno es que él es mi…..QUEE! Itachi es tu compañero de presentaciones?? OoO-Dijo Sasuke, le había molestado que Itachi fuera el que la pudiera tocar y el n... Esperen acaso estaba celoso, no claro que no, el definitivamente no estaba celoso, ¿o sí?-Buenocreoquemetengoqueir, adiós-Dijo lo más rápido que pudo, pues en verdad le había molestado que Itachi fuera su compañero, además necesitaba aclarar que fue lo que sintió cuando se entero, y para eso necesitaba estar solo._

_-Espe…ra-…-Ahh-suspiro-¿Por qué se habrá ido así de repente, acaso le molesto algo que dije?-se preguntaba mientras regresaba al escenario por sus cosas para irse a su casa._

_El teatro era de tres pisos, tenia asientos color vino y las paredes eran de color beige, a cada lado del escenario estaban unos tipo balcones como en los teatros de ópera que servían para la gente más rica que visitaba ese lugar durante alguna función._

_Sakura por fin salió del teatro, después de un día no tan fastidioso como lo eran el resto de su patética vida. Y digo patética porque, que vida no sería patética cuando tu madre te controla por una tonta promesa que te hiciste de niña._

***_*_Fin Flash Back_*_* **

-Ahh-_- Patética-Se dijo así misma Sakura y se dirigió a su casa que no quedaba muy lejos del teatro así que decidió irse a pie.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en otro lugar un pelinegro estaba llegando a su departamento después de una larga caminata, digo como se le pudo haber olvidado que venía con el dobe de Naruto

-Al menos valió la pena -/-Se dijo Sasuke-Sakura, ahh-..-

Sasuke entro a un gran departamento en el centro de Japón. Era blanco y sus muebles eran de un color negro profundo, consistía en un baño, una habitación, la cocina, la sala, y una habitación de huéspedes. Y todo seria hermoso y cómodo si no estuviera hecho un asco, así es Sasuke Uchiha era desordenado muy desordenado.

-Hnn #¬¬-Dijo Sasuke con enfado al caerse con un zapato que estaba tirado en la entrada del departamento-Esto es un asco-

-Asi es ototo, un asco-Dijo alguien desde la entrada de la puerta

-Ahh, COMO ENTRASTE ITACHI-Dijo Sasuke muy molesto

-Dejaste la puerta abierta ototo-Dijo Itachi divertido por la expresión de su hermano menor

-#OoO-…- Hnn¬¬-…-Itachi por que no fuiste al ballet-Dijo Sasuke para cambiar el tema

-Ehh?-Dijo Itachi levantando un bóxer que estaba tirado por ahí-Como lo sabes Sasuke?-Pregunto Itachi sorprendido porque lo supiera

-Hnn, Naruto me OBLIGO a ir a ver a Ino-Dijo Sasuke aclarando que lo habían obligado a ir

-Lo que pasa es que tenía que ir a la empresa a arreglar un problema de Otou-san-Dijo Itachi sin darle mucha importancia

-I por qué no me mando a mi-Pregunto Sasuke algo molesto porque no le dijeron nada

-Sasuke sabes que Okaa-san no quiere preocuparte-Dijo Itachi preocupado por la reacción de Sasuke

-Hnn, me largo- Dijo Sasuke tomando sus cosas y yéndose- Me los saludas-Dijo con sarcasmo

-Sasuke-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sé que me tarde en subir pero no había tenido tiempo, lo siento

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por decirme mis errores

Espero subir mas pronto el siguiente capitulo

Nos leemos

Sayounara.


End file.
